Tamed and Control
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo's life was average until he begins having strange dreams of a pale being, calling out to him, promising him pleasure. When he discovers that his dream companion is real, he quickly falls under his spell. Shirosaki Ogichi has plans for Ichigo...will Ichigo resist, or fall into temptation, forever changed? Dark, yaoi and Character Deaths ! :D A whole new thing for me...
1. Chapter 1

Authoress Drabble~!

Well here's a new fic, inspired by The Hollow's Shinigami by DragonGirl9897X2! :3 I love a hypnotized Ichi, so this idea burst into my head! Also, I have some news I wanna share, but it'll wait until the chappie's over! So enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Come to me..." A voice called him in the darkness, sweet, alluring and deep. "Come to me..."_

Ngh...who...

_"Come to me, my beautiful one..." The voice cooed and he found himself lifting a tan hand into the shadows, reaching for the sweet voice. "Answer my calls..."_

_"Who...who are you?" He called, pulling his hand back cautiously. Suddenly, a pale white being melted from the shadows, golden eyes glowing, beckoning him, making him want to look. The being was cloaked in a white sheet only, billowing around him by an invisible and unfelt wind. He smiled, a wide, handsom grin showing sharp fangs._

_"I am your-"_

* * *

*BEEP BEEP*

A loud beeping noise sounded in the background and brown eyes shot open as he tumbled out of his bed. "Shit!" He cried out as he collided with the hard wood floor. "Goddamnit all..." He groaned and rubbed his head, making orange locks ruffle and spike out. Again...the same dream... He thought. He remembered the handsom being in his dream and smiled a bit. He's so beautiful... He sighed and stood up. There has to be meaning in these dreams...except what Renji believes, that it's pent up sexual frustration... He grabbed his school clothes and slipped into them as he heard calls from his window.

"Hurry up Kurosaki! We got thirty fucking minutes!" He rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's calls.

"Coming!" He yelled back as he rushed out the door. He smirked as he ran outside joining his gropu of friends. "Your such a dick Grimmjow."

"And yer slow." He laughed. As they walked together, Renji looked at him and smirked.

"You look a little dazed again today Ichigo." He said. "Your dream boy visit again?"

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo's face turned bright red and he looked away. "I'm telling ya renji, he's gotta be real."

"Yeah, just as real as the monkey with a snake tail nightmare I had last week." Renji laughed. "Ichigo, don't let it get to your head alright?"

"Yeah, we already got one dumbass, heaven forbid ya kill yer brain cells and become one too." Grimmjow chuckled and ducked his head when Renji took a swing at him. Ichigo laughed as he watched them, but couldn't help but think about his dreams.

_I know they don't believe me...but there has to be a reason..._

* * *

Whisperes spread around about a new transfer student joining in Class 3-T, and Ichigo was listening. "I hear he's beautiful and forgein too!" One girl sighed.

"Yeah, but someone said he's gay. I heard Mika approached him and he ignored and denied her." Another said. Ichigo watched the teacher walk in and the students rush to their seats eagerly.

"Class, we have a new student today, so please make him feel welcome!" The teacher smiled and turned to the door. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as a young man walked in, snowy skin and moonlight hair tied in a ponytail traling behind him. The boy looked directly at Ichigo and he found himself enraptured by the golden gaze.

_It's...it's him! From my dreams...I knew he was real!_ Ichigo thought, although he felt a bit lightheaded as he gazed into golden orbs.

"My name is Shirosaki Ogichi. It is a pleasure to meet your aquantince." He smiled and bowed politely, yet never losing eye contact with Ichigo. Ichigo continued to stare, oblivious to his friends whistles and jeers. The boy smiled his way and he felt his lower regions twitch suddenly.

_What...what's the matter with me? !_ He thought, blinking and breaking eye contact. _I feel like some love sick girl!_ He rubbed his face with his hand.

_'...Look at me...'_ Ichigo's hand dropped from his face as that same, sweet voice whispered in his head._ 'Meet me in the bathroom...during lunch...'_ He looked at Shirosaki, who gave him a knowing smirk. _'Do this for me...I wish to meet you...'_

Now Ichigo wasn't a stranger to odd stuff, being able to sense ghosts as a child. But this...this was different. Although he knew he should feel catious, he actually felt excited, even a bit turned on. The pale boy sat next to him. "Hello. You're a pretty thing, aren't ya? Ya can call me Shiro." He said, his voice like honey to Ichigo. Ichigo blushed and looked away. "Might I ask yer name?"

"K-Kurosaki I-I-Ichig-go..." Ichigo stuttered, trying not to show embarrasment. And failing horribly at it. Shiro smiled and placed a cool hand on Ichigo's making his nervous shaking cease instantly.

"It is a beautiful name...it suits you..." He smiled sweetly. "I love it, Ichigo..." He whispered, kissing Ichigo's hand gently. Ichigo's face grew even redder and he snatched his hand away as Renji and Grimmjow snickered from behind. Ichigo felt like his head was going to heat up and blow, and there was little he could do about it.

"D-d-do you wanna meet somewhere during school?" He asked.

"Mmm...love to. Private preferebly."

"The bathroom?"

"Kinky, sure. I have so many questions ta ask ya." He whispered as class continued. As class droned on, Ichigo could barely conceal his excitement.

_These dreams point to him, they must! Maybe he knows what they are..._ He thought.

* * *

When the lunchbell rang, both boys headed to the abandoned restroom down the hall. Ichigo walked in first, feeling a bit nervous. "So uhh...I have a question for you." He froze when he heard a soft 'click' and realized that Shiro had locked them in. "Shiro?"

"I'll answer them Ichigo...but ya gotta answer me first." He smiled, leaning in close and gazing into Ichigo's wide brown eyes with swirling golden ones. Ichigo watched as they glowed and he couldn't help but feel drawn in them...lost in them. As he stared, his surroundings slipped his mind, as did everything else, save for the pale being in front of him and his hypnotic eyes. "You will answer, yes?"

"Yes..." Ichigo's voice whispered, monotone and breathy. "I..I will..."

"Good. You will never lie to me Ichigo, understand?" Shiro watched the boy nod and he smiled. He slowly ran a hand through orange hair and his grin widened when he heard Ichigo moan. "Do I turn ya on?"

"Yes..."

"Good. I will be the only one who does, right?" Ichigo nodded again, the nods slow and robotic. "That's right Ichigo...the only one. Repeat it."

"The...the only one..."

"Good boy...my good little human." He cooed, licking Ichigo's ear and feeling him shiver. "You may not know it yet, but you belong ta me...and only me. I am yer King, you my faithful Horse, understand?"

"I...understand...my King..." He replied quietly, voice now quivering as Shiro licked his cheek.

"Whenever we are alone, you will call me King, you will remember these words, but not meeting here, understand my Horse?" Ichigo nodded, his eyes glazed, gold shining slightly in them like a hazy fog. "The next time we meet will be in your sleep, during which you will be completly obedient and believe everything I say to you, understand?" One more nod and he smiled. "Now awaken and remember nothing, my Horse." He watched as Ichigo's eyes cleared and sighed. "Ya ok? Ya zoned there..."

"Y-yeah I'm fine..." He said and looked at the pale being. "King..." He whispered and blinked. _Wait...what?_

"Yes my sweet?" He felt Shiro's breath close to his lips and he found himself staring at them, white and smooth looking. Ichigo didn't know why he called him that, but it felt...right, like their little secret.

_'It is because we are lovers...'_ Shiro's voice echoed in his head and Ichigo blinked, a bit uncertain.

"Lovers?" He was about to ask why when Shiro kissed him full on the lips. Ichigo melted instantly, moaning as a tongue slipped past his lips easily. He looked at Shiro's eyes, which flashed briefly, but went unnoticed.

"We are lovers, Ichigo. Surely ya know this. We get along perfectly. I am your King, you are my loyal, devouted Horse." Ichigo found everything Shiro was telling him to be right, at least it _felt_ right.

"Of course my King..." He smirked and received another kiss as a reward. The bell rang and he sighed, not wanting to leave. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course my Horse." He grinned as he opened the lock on the door and they left. _Or sooner than that..._He grinned.

* * *

As Shiro watched him walk away, he felt a sense of triumph overcome him. "Finally, I can rise to power. This world, and the Underworld, shall be mine." He smirked. "After all, a demon is nothing without the proper Mate, and Ichigo is perfect." He walked down the street to the home he had purchased for his 'visit'. "Hypnotizing him was simple, but my commands were not lasting, at least most were not. He is still too strong willed...I must whittle away at his defenses, get close to him..." He grinned at the thought. "Oh yes..._very_ close, my Horse, my Pet."

Any demon with common sense knows that a strong willed human was hard to control. But Shiro had big plans, and for them, he needed an obedient, powerful mate, loyal only to him. _And this boy is perfect for me..._ He smiled. He set his school bag down and looked out the window at the sun setting in the sky. He summoned a tome from midair and flipped through the pages, smirking as he began speaking in an unknown language. _The first true step, direct hypnosis, is complete...now for the fun part..._ He smirked as he vanished into thin air.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

So? How was it everyone? I'm going in a whole different direction here! sorry if Ichigo's uber OOC, but it was necessary. :3

Ok, now listen quick ok? I am moving out of the home I'm in and into my own apartment. Sadly, I have no means of internet when I do this, and I am unsure how long it'll take me to get a laptop and internet service. But I promise to update as soon as I'm able ok? I ask ya to be patient with me is all. So review pwease~!


	2. Chapter 2

Response to reviews~!

hee hee I'm glad to see people taking a liking to this one. :D So shall we crack on?

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo walked home in a slightly dazed state. _The new student...Shirosaki Ogichi..._ He smiled lightly, touching his still tignling lips. His friends had walked on ahead of him, he had told them he wanted to be left alone for a bit. "Is it really the guy I've seen in my dreams?" He wondered out loud. He walked into his empty home, his family gone for the month. "Pfft, quit Ichigo...you're losing your reputation here nimrod." He shook his head and headed upstairs. He stripped down and entered the shower, letting warm water cascade across his tanned skin.

_"...Ichigo..."_ Ichigo stopped mid-rinse, his soapy hands still in darkening orange locks. For just the briefest moment, he thought he had felt hands run along his sides and stop at his hips, but he just shook and continued. As he wahsed up, he thought about today's events.

_King? Since when did I call him that? We just met..._ The water was helping to clear his thoughts away._ Hmm...maybe just spur of the moment shit...happens to everyone._ He shut the water off and slipped right into some grey sweatpants. He looked out the window next to his bed as the sun set in the sky. He opened it, letting the warm summer breeze flow in and he sighed. He pulled out a book and began to read, yet shortly after, he found himself nodding off and he fell asleep, book limp in his hands.

* * *

The pale demon flaoted just outside Ichigo's window, releasing just a small fraction of energy and putting Ichigo to sleep. _You have such a peaceful face when you sleep, love..._ He smirked, floating in and hovering above him. He had enjoyed messing with Ichigo in the shower, yet cursed when the water helped clear his senses. _Knew that wouldn't last...no matter. A challange is much more enjoyable._ Any Demon knew that if the human puts up a resistance, the more worthy they are, for they'll be safe against others of their kin. He touched the boy's cheek, smiling when he nuzzled the ghostly touch. _A step in the right direction it seems. Good Ichigo..._

He hovered there a few moments more before whispering into the teen's ear. _"Breathe me in, Ichigo...accept my presence into your mind..."_

"Mmmgh...Shiro..."

_"Yes Ichigo...let me within the confines of your mind...your heart...your soul..."_ He watched as brown eyes fluttered open briefly, gold swirling lightly and they looked at him before closing. _"Very good..."_ He then floated into Ichigo's body, dropping into his dreams...and mind.

* * *

Ichigo looked at himself in the darkness. He was wearing a simple, black kimono, sandals on his feet. "Where...where am I?"

"We are in the recesses of your mind Ichigo." Ichigo wheeled around to see Shiro standing there, seemingly half in, and half out of the shadows. He was wrapped in the same thin white fabric as before, bare feet padding against the ground. "You have allowed me entry here...and for that, I am greatful."

"Wait...is this a dream?" Ichigo asked warily. Shiro was giving off an odd...aura of sorts and made him tense. Shiro chuckled a bit, a smile gracing his pale lips.

"Yes and no. While you are asleep, your mind is fully aware here my love." He stepped forward, yet Ichigo stepped back. Shiro almost growled in annoyance, but he kept calm. _This is his resistance...his natural self._ He reminded himself. "You are...wary of me?" He feigned hurt. Ichigo frowned and blinked, scratching his head.

"Sorry, it's just...you feel...funny." He admitted.

"Ah, that is because I am a Demon." Ichigo gave him a funny look and he chuckled. "Ya don't quite believe me?"

"Well...no one would say that with a straight face."

"I am not... 'no one'." He smirked He allowed his power to release some and his demonic form took shape. Horns sprouted and cruved around his head, nails becoming claws, one large black feathery wing sprotuing from his left, a black leathery bat like wing from his right. His teeth grew into long fangs, eyes glowing in the dark. Dark red patterns spread across his face, like someone had scratched him deeply and the blood had surfaced, but never dripped. His hair grew even longer, past his hips and touching the dark ground beneath them. Tuffs of black fur cuffed his wrists and ankles. "Do ya see now?" Shiro asked, his voice taking a watery edge. Ichigo stared, amazed rather than firghtened. He stepped forward and gently touched his feathered wing.

"You're...beautiful like this..." He murmered, eyes flashing gold briefly.

"I am unlike my kin. You wish to protect those you love...allow me ta do so." He whispered when Ichigo's ear was close, and he licked the shell with his blue tongue. "I promise never ta hurt them..."

"You...you mean that?" Ichigo stuttered as Shiro's breath ghosted his wet ear.

"With all my being Ichigo..." He swore, hand placed on his heart. Even he was surprised though when he felt it beating rapidly.

_This is...highly unusual...I must look into it._ He thought. "Morning calls, but I will see ya at school...good night, Ichigo." As he vanished from the boy's subconsiousness, he smirked at Ichigo's parting.

"Farewell...King."

* * *

Shiro dug through some of his old tomes, yet found nothing on his current state. "Demon hearts do not ever beat...for we are dead within." He told himself for the thousandth time. "So then why...why was mine beating like a horse running in the fields?" He threw and incinerated a book in frustration and sighed. "No matter...even though he is resisting...he still called me King." He liked the way the word rolled off of Ichigo's tongue and grinned. "That is good...very good." He looked out the window at the rising sun and smiled. "You'll belong ta me, Kurosaki Ichigo...mind, body and soul..."

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Sorry, it's kinda short, but hey; two updates in one day? Da faq is wrong with moi? O.o Well...review?


End file.
